


The False Orc

by Ec2012



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ec2012/pseuds/Ec2012
Summary: "You called Nick a false orc because he was raised by humans. I am a human who was raised by orcs. What...am I?"All her life, the reader was raised by Dorghu as if she were his own daughter. It was strange in that she was human and he an orc. Still, that never dampened their father-daughter bond. Now that she's grown, she enters the LAPD as a spy for her father and his gang. She is a Fogtooth, through and through. No one can change that or take that away from her...except maybe Officer Nick Jakoby and his partner Ward.  Eventual Nick Jakoby / Reader





	The False Orc

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thank you for checking out my new story! I've been dying to write one with Dorghu with an adopted human daughter. I hope you all will like it. 
> 
> I update every two weeks, sooner if real life allows. Please feel free to leave any constructive criticism, comments, kudos or anything else that tickles your fancy. Thanks again for checking out my story! Take care and see you in two weeks!-Emmy C.

Loud rock music assaulted the air, its vibrations could be felt by all in attendance at the monthly Fogteeth party. Dorghu’s striking eyes glanced over the merriment of sin before him. Pride swelled in his heart at the community he had built for his kind and those who would accept them. His head bobbed slightly to the tune that threatened to deafen his ears. He remained gleeful until a younger orc reached. 

He greeted his son, Mikey, with a hug and gladly welcomed him to the party. There was much to celebrate. However, that all changed when the young orc whispered something in Dorghu’s ears. They twitched slightly before he followed the worried young orc out of the party and into the darkened streets. 

Moments later they arrived at the apartment complex they lived in. Dorghu listened intently as his son described the scene he was about to walk in on. The more he heard the more concerned he became, what his son was describing sounded nothing like the girl he had raised. 

“She’s sitting on the couch just staring and crying. It’s so weird…so out of character for her.” Mikey told his father, “Dad, she hasn’t been eating since that night. Something’s…wrong but I don’t know what.” 

“It’s alright son,” Dorghu placed a comforting hand on his son’s shoulders as they reached their apartment door. “I’m here now. Go back to the party and relax. I’ll take care of your sister.” Mikey paused, he wanted to help (Y/N). After a nudge and a nod from his father he walked away. 

Dorghu sighed as he watched the boy go. His lemon colored eyes turned back to the door and with a twist of the knob, he entered the apartment. Sure enough, (Y/N) sat on the dark-colored couch staring into the nothingness of the painted wall in front of her. The small human girl didn’t look up at him, though he knew she must have heard him. A blank, solemn looked rested on her face and as he inhaled the room, he scented doubt and…self-loathing? What had gotten into her?

“(Y/N),” he husky voice called. The (h/c) girl blinked a few times before her gaze turned to meet his. Her eyes were full of anguish. What the hell was going on? She was always so spirited. “Mikey told me you weren’t acting like yourself. Care to tell me what’s going on?” She continued to stare up at the gigantic orc she before she turned away from him like she was ashamed. 

“Why..?” her voice quivered slightly before she looked back up to him. “Why did you take me in that day? Why would you raise a human child as your own?” Dorghu’s eyes widened, this was what was bothering her? The hell? She should know why? He loved her like she was his own flesh and blood. She had never questioned him before now. 

Had his (Y/N) really asked him that? Dorghu’s large, muscular frame towered over her as he made his way to the couch. Even as he sat next to her, his body hovered over hers. His arm lifted and wrapped, protectively around her. Her eyes pierced into his almost like she was pleading for answers. A sigh left his lips. She needed to know. He was her father and she needed his reassurance that no matter what, blood or not, he would always be her daddy and he would always be there for her. 

~~~~

Dorghu’s sunflower eyes stared blankly at you. His surprise at your question was evident. Those eyes that you knew so well bore into yours. The tears that had trickled down your face earlier were now a dried up stream on your cheeks. Nervously you fidgeted with the hem of your dress, had you asked something you shouldn’t have? The silence continued and you looked away from him. 

“Dad?” You questioned, hesitant and unsure with his silence. A few moments later he offered you one of few soft smiles. His fingers interlaced with you hair as he had done when you were a child. You remembered how you used to snuggle into his side whenever you were sad or afraid. Even know you burrowed into his side, wanting the comfort only a father could give. 

“(Y/N), before I answer your question, tell me. Why do you ask?” Dorghu asked, gently. It was almost comical how gentle he could be when he was the leader of a gang. His voice was laced with concern as he tried to get you to open up to him a bit more. 

“Just something you said to Officer Jakoby the night of the wand incident. It just made me think…” Your voice trailed off as you looked into his sun-colored eyes, “I’m sorry this is stupid.” You looked away, ashamed you had even brought this up. What the hell was wrong with you? You knew he loved you, that he considered his child. What was this doubt that had sprouted inside you? 

“Something I said?” Dorghu questioned, now more confused than ever. Something he said had caused her to feel like this? Something he said plummeted her self-worth? No, that couldn’t be right. Again you hesitated, you didn’t want to say the wrong thing. Dorghu had done so much for you. He had raised you, a human child, as his own blood. You knew no other father nor any other family outside him, Mikey and the Fogteeth gang. You loved them, all of them. So why did you feel like this?

“Am I a false orc?” you finally managed to ask, looking away from him. “You said Nick was a false orc since he was raised by humans. I am a human raised by orcs. What…What am I?” 

~~~~~

6 months prior

Loud, hearty laughter boomed through the apartment as your father’s men talked, hollered and cheered. The smell of booze filled the air, your brother, Mikey stood by your side as the Fogteeth gang celebrated your accomplishment. With the support of your father, Dorghu, and leader of the gang, you had completed your training. Tomorrow you was to be your first day as a Los Angeles Police Officer. 

Dorghu wasn’t your real father, anyone could tell that just by looking at the two of you. He was an orc while you were human. You didn’t know the details nor did you really care how you came to be in his protection and care. You were loved, provided for and protected by him and the Fogteeth gang. All of them seemed like brothers to you. You knew them and trusted them with all your being. The same was true in their view of you, their tiny human, badass princess. 

“I propose a toast,” Your father’s loud voice boomed through the air “to my daughter, (Y/N)! May you kick ass of the criminals that deserve it, protect those you love and stay safe as you keep me and the boys in the loop of what our dear police offers are doing. Now we got one on the inside.” Dorghu proudly beamed at you. Your smile widened as your eyes glistened at him. Claps, clears and whistles surfaced as Dorghu approached you.

“Thank you dad,” You said as he pulled you into a bone-crushing hug. Happiness seemed to pour through your veins. “I will not disappoint you.”

“I know, my girl.” Dorghu winked, “Just stay careful. None of your coworkers can know what you’re doing.”

“I won’t be found out. I’m smarter than they are.” You snickered with confidence. He had taught you how to fight, how to look out for yourself and your family. There was no better teacher than your father. 

“True that, princess.” His laughter seemed to shatter the air. “Keep an eye out for anyone who maybe suspicious of you. Especially that orc cop, Jakoby, make sure you smell nothing like me or home when you leave tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry, big daddy. The traitor, Nick Jakoby isn’t going to know what hit him.”


End file.
